


This Crown is Stained in Blood and Tears

by kilobyte



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: All the Kings, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Mad King Ryan, Murder, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilobyte/pseuds/kilobyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crown holds a lot of power in a kingdom. It shows control, and just what type of king you will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Crown is Stained in Blood and Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody wants to rule the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516619) by [Kahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah). 



> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of the characters, Achievement Hunter, or any other affiliations they may have. They belong solely to their owners and creators.This is merely fiction and should be treated as such.  
> A.N:  
> This was originally a doodle I did in math class of what I thought everyone’s crowns would look like if they were king or queen. Then I began to write it, keeping it simple and to the point. Then it got out of hand. This was also inspired by Kahnah's King AU. I highly recommend it, it's such a great read.  
> Please enjoy, and leave a comment telling me what you think!  
> -kilobyte

_“To be a king and wear a crown is a thing more glorious to them that see it than it is pleasant to them that bear it.”_

_-Elizabeth I_

  The Kingdom of Achievement City had been a thriving society for many years. Prosperous, wealthy, and under a fair rule, the kingdom was peaceful and successful since the Creator had built the first house. King Geoff was a beloved ruler, and with his Jester, his Knight, his Warrior, and his Adviser all by his side, he could accomplish anything. But darkness lurked inside the happy kingdom, with a portal leading to hell itself on the outside. The rumors said if someone could survive the Nether, then it was claimed they gained power that could bend reality itself.

  The First King’s crown had been a simple thing. One emerald in the centre of three-tiers, and green accents on the sides. He hadn’t wanted anything fancy, just a silver crown with enough regality to show that he was in charge.

  Then Ryan had shown up, blade in tow. Mages were often rare, and Geoff hadn’t heard of a living one in years. This one happened to have a lust for the throne, and challenged the Creator to a duel. He’d gotten lucky, getting the elder man with a jab to the stomach. While the First King, the Maker, bleed out onto the throne-room floor, the Mage swung the sword down and shattered the skull of the First King. The crown had been cracked by his sword, and the shimmering emerald that laid in it’s middle was cast to the floor. The Mad King was born.

  Ryan had wanted the crown to remain similar, but had it dipped in gold. He requested the crown’s now large crack through the centre remain there, the gem’s previous home remaining empty beside a large crack in the side. The Mage felt it asserted his power, made him more threatening.

  The Knight hadn't wanted to kill the Mage, but it had to be done. The kingdom was whispering, demonic tales of the Mad King and his bloodthirsty nature sweeping through the land. So when escorting Ryan to his throne-room, Ray snuck up behind him and slit his throat, whispering a half-hearted apology.

  Ray decided to also keep the crown, but instead of patching up the crack, he kept it as a memorial to his predecessors. He wove a rose through the old gem slot, and had the crown dyed a rose-gold. The Knight was a strict King, precise and quick to execute threats within his kingdom. Quickly the Red King rose up, leaving only a trail of petals and blood in his wake.

  He hadn't been expecting his oldest friend Michael to betray him. The Warrior had become disgusted with the man his friend had become, angry and bitter at the world. Even with the Warrior’s temper, he still knew how to be light-hearted and generous. So he’d challenged the Knight to a training duel, and when he wasn’t expecting it, he stabbed him in the heart, twisting the blade as the man gasped.

  Michael hadn't wanted to have the old crown around, it reminding him too much of the pain and burden that came with it. So he fashioned a new one, with the same basic design. Using abstract shapes and points, he fashioned a crown he thought would be a nice change for a king of his strength. His wife, Lindsay, got one of a similar fashion, but hers was more light and free, making it look like she could fly off whenever she pleased.

  The Fierce King was one of the best they’d had in a while, keeping the citizens happy and the kingdom prosperous. But then word came back that the Nether portal was opening again, the first time in ages, and the people coming back through were stronger and angrier than ever.

  The Mad King had come back, a smirk on his face, and had managed to beat Michael in a battle that had both reeling. The Mage demanded to know where his crown was, and the Warrior caved. He informed him it was in the vault, locked away. The Mad King had thanked the Fierce King with a smirk, and had slit his throat with a graceful swipe.

  As her husbands blood poured onto the floor, and she wept over her husband’s corpse, the Phoenix warned the Mage that if he could crawl out of hell and come back, then so could she. He then stabbed the Fervor Queen in the back, right by her shoulder blade, saying he couldn’t wait to see her try.

  Ryan hadn't changed much about his crown once he retrieved it, only getting it back to his shade of gold and ripping the rose out of the centre, stabbing his hand with a thorn in the process. The kingdom quickly fell into debt, the Mad King’s tirade forcing the people into poverty and threat of death.

  No one had been expecting the Jester to succeed in killing the Mad King. The original successor to the Creator, being his adopted son, had put a huge target onto Gavin’s back. There was also the fact that he had managed to survive the Nether at the young age of seven, gaining the ability to bend and create fire at will. So he took up parlor tricks and his own gift from the Nether, waiting for his day to ascend the throne. He’d been biding his time, keeping on Ryan’s good side, until the Knight stumbled into the court. The Red King had demanded his throne back, saying the Mad King’s reign must end. The Mage only smirked, and transformed into a Minotaur, screaming that how could you kill a man that’d made it out of hell. Ray had only smirked, saying that he also couldn’t die with that logic, ‘because he had as well.

  The fight had been short, but well fought from both sides. Ultimately, the Knight fell to the floor with blood oozing from his chest. The beast’s claws had scratched deep into his skin and organs that left a fatal wound. The Jester had known then that this was the only chance he would get. So he grabbed Ray’s rapier that had fallen from the ground, and used his flames to heat the blade. He heard Ryan laugh, calling the younger a fool for thinking he could even have a chance against the beast. Gavin had only smiled and charged forward.

  The Mad King had underestimated the Jester, and his own strength. Only minutes into the fight did the Mage find himself becoming exhausted and his gift, this minotaur form and his demon, was getting weaker. The Jester saw this and took advantage, stabbing his rapier through the beast’s jaw, ripping it back out as the beast roared. The minotaur collapsed, and when it’s body slammed against the tile floor, its form changed once more and Ryan was lying there with a bleeding wound coming from his jaw. Gavin walked over and stood over the barely breathing Mage as his blood dyed the white tiles, he managed to gasp out a plea for help. The Jester smiled, telling his old acquaintance that he’d have to help himself. Then he snapped his fingers and listened as The Mad King screamed and gurgled as his body erupted into flames.

  The Jester had looked over at Ray, who was lying on the ground still. Gavin had cried out in surprise, however, when he saw the Knight’s body wrapped in a material that resembled red silk and his chest was rising and falling. The Jester realized that the Red King’s demon must heal his wounds, and that Ray would live. He called in the guards, announcing that The Trickster King had killed the Mad King, and that he was now the ruler of the kingdom. He then asked that the Knight to be moved to his chambers, and that he was to be alerted as to when the man awoke.

  The Trickster King had decided to stick to the first crown, the one that had been his fathers. He kept the gold however, and made the crown have a flame that forever burned but did not hurt him. The crown now looked almost sinister, but had an air of warmth as well.

  Ray awoke about a week later, as the Jester was attempting to heal the kingdom that the Mad King had injured so badly. He’d accepted that the Trickster King held the throne, and knew that he’d rule far better than the Mage ever had. So the Trickster King ran the kingdom and the Red King gave as much advice as he could to aid the new ruler.

  Some time passed after the Mad King was removed from power, but eventually the door’s to the throne room flew open once more. The Warrior walked in, carrying the Phoenix in his arms. The Trickster King and the Knight had been elated, immediately bringing the former Queen to her previous chambers, lying her to rest and asking the Warrior what had happened. Michael explained that Lindsay, using her gift from the Nether, had flown them home. She had gained a pair of wings. Michael had received a shield that protected either his friends, or himself. The Phoenix awoke the next day, and was quickly back to her feet. She was sad Ryan didn’t get to see her alive and well again.

  Next was Geoff, accompanied by the Adviser (who no one had noticed had disappeared), who didn’t have a gift. He called it strong will, that he was resisting the demons. But the others saw the scars that were on his arms, the marks that ‘strong will’ gets you. Jack and Geoff received a joyful return, and things seemed almost normal again. The kingdom was thriving once more and everyone was almost happy. But the happiness was almost an allusion.

  The Mage returned for a third time, the smirk he was so well known for present on his lips as everyone stared. He immediately threw his sword at the Trickster King’s chest, only for it to bounce off uselessly. The Mad King summoned another sword into his hand as he heard Michael laugh to his right. The Warrior said that he wanted to harm his friends, he’d have to go through him. His shield was activated. The Mage smiled, and charged at Michael, the man quickly trying to change the shield back to him but failing as the Mad King took the upper hand and beheaded the Fierce King. The only words he had after a brief beat of silence had passed were to ask who was next.

  The Adviser, the Creator, the Knight, the Phoenix. All dead as the Mad King slit the throat of the Jester. As the Mad King sat down in the throne that had sat so many, and had the blood of all the former king’s stained on it’s gold edges, he’d smiled and laughed for he’d one. His laughs echoed through the hall, passing like a breeze around the pillars and the bodies that were bleeding out on the floor. He’d smirked once more, and uttered five words that held a lot of power and struck fear in the Kingdom of Achievement City.

  “All Hail the Mad King.”

_“So crawl on my belly 'till the sun goes down, I'll never wear your broken crown.”_

_-Broken Crown, Mumford and Sons_

**Author's Note:**

> A.N:  
> Review?


End file.
